


Till Death Do We Part

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Nine  Ways To Kill Your Love [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: kill_your_otp, F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all weddings end with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do We Part

“Edward, you’re adopted Granny is getting married you will behave yourself.” Kain threatened knowing the wedding itself was not the problem. Winry had planned Pinako’s wedding as her gift to the happy couple. Why she planned a wedding in the snow at night neither man could understand. 

The guests stood with the freshly fallen snow melting into their shoes. Everyone started taking small steps away from the makeshift altar as they waited for Pinako and Armstrong finish exchanging their vows.

In the pale moonlight no one noticed when the ice under the snow they had moved onto started to crack.


End file.
